Ineli Mephius
Ineli Maphius is daughter of Melissa Mephius, second wife of Guhl Mephius, and current Empress of Mephius. She takes great joy in watching the gladiatorial fights and would drag out her brother, Gil Mephius, to watch the matches with her. She often hung around with Gil's circle on young noble youths, such as Baton Cadmos and Troa Hergei.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 2) Appearance and Personality She has a rather direct and forward personality and is use to getting her way. She enjoys having power over others, and particularly likes to toy around with Gil. Life Volume I After watching several fights at the Ba Roux Amphitheatre, her and her brother where there for the match between Ballchain Verne and the new comer Iron Tiger Orba. He immediately caught her eye and she even wagered with Gil that he would win the match. When the Sozos dragon broke free, she was almost attacked before Orba killed it, inadvertently rescuing her.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 1) Ineli was there when Guhl admonished and belittled his son in front of the court and found it amusing.【RNM】V.1 Ch.2 - Two Boys (part 2) When he asked her to hang out with him later that night she brushed him of and slightly mocked him.【RNM】V.1 Ch.2 - Two Boys (part 3) The next time she saw "Gil" was after her returned to Solon following his first successful campaign against the Garberan general Ryucown. However, he acted very different and avoided her.【RNM】V.1 - Epilogue Volume II I wasn't until a month later that Gil finally accepted one of her inventions to visit Rogue Saian's house for a barbecue. While waiting for him, Baton and the other noble youths complained about how the Crown Prince that they always looked down on had suddenly become a hero. Baton declared his intention to "test" Gil to see if he had really changed. During the dinner, Ineli became enthralled with listening to Rogue's war stories. She was especially excited to hear about Orba, she only wished that Ryucown had been captured so that she could witness Orba kill him in a gladiator fight. After the dinner, Ineli and the group followed Baton to a poorer district where they were approached by thugs demanding money. At one point, when Ineli started to get scared, Baton told her that this was a set up of his to test the prince, but then things escalated out of his control. However, the thugs decided to hold them for random and one started to grab at her dress and she slapped him. That's when Baton revealed that the Crown Prince was there and one of the thugs drew a sword. Suddenly Gil shot the would be kidnappers and told everyone to run. Ineli and the group took off and it wasn't until awhile later that Gil caught up. Ineli then started to tell Gil that everything was Baton's plan gone wrong, but backed off, choosing instead to have fun holding it over his head and toying with him. She was also there when they ran into Zaat Quark and General Oubary Bilan on their way back.